Hermione in a Different Light
by LuvMonger
Summary: Hermione is bombbarded with life changing events! Hope you LIKE!Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Things with Hermione have never been good. Even her relationship with Ron and Harry has been on the rocks. She was more like a mother to

them and they resented her for being so pushy. But in their minds they could withstand her because she would let them copy her homework. They

NEVER cared about Hermione. They both thought she was an annoying MuDBLOOD!! They often called her one behind her back. Hermione had

a very disturbing home life. Hermione was an orphan. Her foster father was Paul Granger. Paul was a sick and twisted man who drank a lot. Paul

also fostered another boy who was two years younger than Hermione. His name was Wesley. Wesley was the only person in the world that

Hermione cared about. She often put her own life on the line just to shield Wesley from a beating. Every holiday morning they had to scrub the

house down. (Wash walls, dust, vacuum all furniture and floors, laundry, etc.) If their chores weren't done to the T they were brutally beaten. When

Hermione first moved in with Paul she had to quickly learn how to be a perfectionist. But her foster brother often struggled with the tasks and

Hermione would purposely take the blame and beating for him. She knew in her heart that Wesley couldn't handle it. He was a normal boy he just

didn't have the drive to live like she did.

* * *

Hogwarts Express 6th year 

Hermione said her good byes to Wesley and waited for him to board his train. (He goes to another Boarding school paid for by the state) After

his train left Hermione passed through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Hermione was wearing black baggy cargo pants, a long sleeved gray shirt, and

a turquoise hoody. Even though it was still hot out she needed something to cover her bruises. She was an hour and a half early so she decided to

grab and empty compartment and catch up on her rest. She hurt everywhere. Over two hours later Hermione woke up to people running up and

down the halls. She looked at her watch and decided to find her friends. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all in the prefect compartment with a lot of

people. They were dancing around drinking shots of muggle liquor. The compartment door was open and she could see her friends having a great

time. Then she heard Ron yell "But if Mione was here she would be making us stop. She is such a stuck-up prude" Harry yelled back "Ya, I know I

wish she would just leave us alone. I hate hanging out with MUDBLOODS" Hermione felt tears coming but she quickly pulled her self together and

left. During the feast Hermione sat closest to the doors and kept her head down. She had already healed the smaller bruises and cleaned her cuts so

she didn't really have to hide. As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech Hermione ate a little bit of food and then left. Hermione bolted for her bed

and closed the curtains in case anyone wanted to talk. But she thought it was very unlikely that anyone would talk to her. The next morning

Hermione woke up two hours early and took a shower and then left to sit in the Great Hall in peace, away from the stares of others. As she sat

there she thought to herself 'IF they think I am a Mudblood and a prude they don't deserve to speak to me so I'm gonna accept their wishes and

leave them alone.' Just as Harry and Ron entered she grabbed her schedule and left for the library. She sat down at an empty table to review her

classes. Almost all of her classes were paired with Slytherins and she guessed that Harry and Ron would be in at least three of her classes. After

Hermione found a couple of books she ran to her first which was Transfiguration. She made it just before the bell rang and the only desk that was

left was a single in the very back of the class. She didn't mind it because it was the farthest desk from her former friends. Hermione tried to keep her

mind on her studies but at first it hurt her that her former friends had not one glanced in her direction. After a couple more days without them

Hermione soon began to appreciate not having to do triple the homework and not having to listen to quittich talk. Hermione worked vigorously on

her studies. One day Dumbledore approached Hermione with an Order mission. "Miss Granger something has come up and the Order could really

use your expertise." Hermione didn't care what it was she accepted it but only if Dumbledore helped her with her magic. The truth was that ever

since the beginning of the holiday Hermione's powers had been off. So the next day (Saturday) She left w/ Dumbledore on a magical search. They

were looking for certain items the school and Order required. Then Dumbledore began looking into Hermione's problems. A week later he began to

teach Hermione wandless magic. This helped Hermione because she realized she didn't need Harry or the Weasley's. One stormy night Hermione

was returning from a mission. She burst thru the Great Hall and began to walk up to the staff table. She was clutching her side slightly with one hand

and she had a large black case in the other. Everyone eating dinner were curious why Hermione wasn't wearing her robes and why she was walking

straight towards Snape. She was wearing the black cargo pants and a black wife beater with a black leather jacket. Her hair was less fuzzy but it

had become darker. She walked up in front of Snape and picked up the case with both hands. People could see that there was blood on her hand

that had previously been clutching her side. The blood was dripping onto the case. "Here Professor, Professor Dumbledore said you needed these

for tomorrow." "What is it?" he snapped. "Zeteahs (Have no clue what they are but they fit in a case and are use in potions. TOTALLY made up).

You did tell him that you were low and would need them for tomorrow's class?" "I did but I didn't think he would get them to me so quick. Thank

you Miss Granger. You may leave now." Hermione rolled her eyes at his rudeness and slowly walked back out of the Great Hall. But instead of

going to the Room of Requirement (Where she has been staying lately) she headed towards the hospital wing. Hermione found her steps becoming

heavier and it started to get hard for her to walk. Finally after much pain and agony she stumbled into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was still

at dinner. Hermione couldn't hold on any longer she collapsed on the floor. The next day Hermione woke in a hospital bed and gown. When she sat

up a pain shot through her abdomen but she ignored it as much as she could. She finally found her clothes in the night stand next to her bed. She

quickly and quietly stumbled out of bed and dressed. She hated hospitals. They were always asking questions that she never ever wanted to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally with a lot of effort Hermione was dressed. Her side hurt like hell but she didn't want to stay so as fast as she could muster, she snuck out.

After she left the hospital wing she looked down at her watch and saw that she was almost late for potions. When she arrived the class had just

begun. So she snuck into her usual seat in the back away from Harry and Ron, and opened her book. When Professor Snape saw Hermione enter

he became curious. "Miss Granger, Come up to my desk" Hermione slowly slid off her seat and walked towards his desk. As she passed some

slytherins Draco Malfoy said "Your in trouble now Mudblood!!" he finished with one of his famous smirks. His comment didn't even faze her she

just kept walking. "Yes sir?" He looked up "Why are you here? Madame Pomfrey informed all of your teachers saying that you would be out of

your classes for at least a week." "Well, I'm fine now." Snape sneered "You didn't answer my question and I hate repeating myself!" "Fine, truth is

I hate staying in there. She always asks so many questions. I had to leave." "I understand. You may go back to your seat." "Thanks" Hermione

walked back to her seat and began working on her potion. As she brewed her potion she felt a presence behind her and it leaned in "My dear, what

are you doing out of bed?" Hermione turned slowly and looked into the face of Madame Pomfrey. "I was fine. I just needed some rest that's all."

By now Snape is behind Hermione. "Is there a problem Pomfrey?" "Yes, we have a serious problem. She is not supposed to be out of bed. She is

not well." Snape looked Hermione up and down "She looks fine to me." Everyone in the class had their eyes on the three people. "That is not up to

you to decide. So if you don't mind Miss Granger will be coming with me!!" She said firmly. Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey "Look, I'm

sorry but I am FINE and I have a lot to do" Hermione pointed to her station piled with ingredients. Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips together then

stormed out of the dungeons. Everyone in the class was silent and staring at Hermione. "Get back to work or you will all lose house points." Sounds  
of clinking cauldrons quickly filled the room. Snape looked at Hermione "That means you too Miss Granger." Hermione smiled and returned to her

potion. When she was done at the end of the class Hermione bottled her potion and walked it to Snape's desk. When she was packing up her bag

to leave Professor Snape placed a small vile in front of Hermione. "Here this should help." She looked at him strangely "What is it?" "Does it

matter?" "Kind of, I mean how do I know it isn't poison and if it isn't then how am I suppose to know how to take it?" "Drink it with your dinner"

Hermione shrugged and put it in her bag "Thanks." That night at dinner she followed Snape's instructions and the potion healed almost all of her cut.

* * *

**Week Later**

Hermione began to go on more missions for Dumbledore with different members of the Order. Everyone became impressed with her maturity and

the fact that she was such a strong and powerful witch. One Day Hermione was sitting in class and her emergency cell phone went off. (I know

don't kill me but I had to add one muggle device.) Everyone in class was looking around. Hermione quickly picked it up "Hello?" "Miss Granger"

"Yes this is she." She said while getting her bag together. "I am Mrs.Shultz from your brother's school. I was calling to ask you how he was doing

and when he would be coming back." "What do you mean coming back he should be there and what are you talking about? Last time we spoke he

was in perfect health." "No actually your father picked him up last week and said that there had been a death in the family." "What family, He and I

are all we have. Oh right I forgot I have to go." Hermione flipped the phone shut. "FUCK" Hermione threw her bag over her shoulder and turned to

run out of the classroom but was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "What is going on here Miss Granger? And how does that work in here?" "I'll

explain later. My brother is in trouble. I have to go!!" Hermione tried to move past the teacher but was blocked again. "Your father is capable of

handling it. Go back to your seat." "No" Everyone gasped "I can't and that man has and never will be my father and you know it now let me leave

before he does more damage." Hermione screamed at the shocked woman. When Hermione saw that her teacher had stopped putting up a fight she

dashed out of the room. Hermione ran all the way to Hogsmeade and grabbed some floo powder at the Three Broomsticks and flooed home. When

she entered her living room she found that it was a mess. Everything was out of place and things were broken everywhere. Hermione couldn't step

anywhere without stepping on glass or rubble. She tried her best to tiptoe around to look for her brother. When she got to his room she whispered

"Wes?...Wes it's me Hermes!" She didn't see anyone. So she went down to the kitchen and she saw that the basement door was ajar. She slowly

approached it and pulled on the door handle. Before she could react **LIGHTS OUT**!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Paul had crept up behind Hermione and shoved her down the stairs. A couple hours later Hermione woke in a cold damp basement. She was

chained to the wall. Hermione looked to her right and saw Wesley chained up the exact way she was. But he wasn't moving, "Wes?" she called but

he made no movement. "Wes….Wes wake up it's me on WAKE UP!!" Tears were starting to fill her eyes. Hermione thought she had lost Wesley.

She began to pull and rattle on her chains, finally his head moved. Hermione's heart leapt all she could think was 'he is alive.' "WES!! WES!!!" He

looked over to Hermione "Hermes?" "Hey, how are you holdin' up?" tears began to fill his eyes "I…I tried to run but that just made it worse." He

was sobbing "Hey hey its okay I am here now! Don't worry your not alone anymore. I'll figure out how to get us away from him. I promise!!" His

tears stopped and Hermione began to think. She pulled on the chains but all it did was scratch at her skin. They didn't see Paul for two days.

Hermione had tried to get the shackles off but it was no use. When Paul finally came down to the basement he didn't say a word he just began to hit  
Hermione. Hermione had already spoken with Wesley about staying quiet if she was being beaten so Paul's attention stayed on her. Wesley tried his  
best to control his whimpers and screams like they had talked about and it worked. Paul never looked at Wesley the entire time he just kept hitting

and kicking Hermione. She never cried or begged she just let him, there was nothing she could do she was chained to a wall. Around midnight Paul

grew tired and went upstairs. "Why don't you get upset or angry?" Wesley asked. "There is nothing I can do." "Use your magic." "I can't I'm a

mudblood and besides I'm under age. It would be illegal." "So what he is doing to us is illegal." Hermione let her head fall in shame. An hour later

Wesley heard footsteps above him, he looked over to a sleeping Hermione. "Hermes I think he is coming back." She nudged that she had heard

him. A minute later the basement door slammed open and Paul trudged down the stairs carrying a case that contained whips and knives. Hermione

saw this and panicked as did Wesley. They knew that Paul had finally gone too far. He began to whip the teens until they were both covered in

blood. Then he took out a small knife and walked up to a now limp Hermione. He slowly sliced her skin just enough for her to bleed. Hermione

began to think 'he isn't going to get away with this he can't. I won't let him.' When she didn't beg him to stop he got bored so he went over to

Wesley and started to cut him. Wesley cried and screamed for Hermione. This provoked Paul so he took the knife and stabbed Wesley. This time

Hermione screamed out "NO…. You son of a BITCH!!" Paul then turned to Hermione and said maliciously "It will be your turn soon enough" He

stabbed Wesley a few more times then turned to Hermione. Hermione felt her face become hot and her blood began to boil as Paul stabbed her.

When the knife sliced her the second time she let out a deathly scream and all she thought was "DIE FUCKER DIE!!" Before she could stop herself

Paul burst into flames and started to burn. Hermione could his flesh burning and finally it was his turn to scream. Hermione looked over to Wesley

and he wasn't moving. She dispersed her chains and limped over to Wesley and grabbed his limp body. Just before she apparated them away Paul

threw his body on her and she caught fire. She didn't wait any longer she apparated them to the Grimauld Place(sorry if that is spelled wrong) She

arrived in the kitchen "Help" was the only word to escape her lips. Everyone looked terrified. Lupin grabbed her brother and set him on the table.

Hermione collapsed on the floor. Apparently she interrupted a big order meeting. There were many adults around her. Dumbledore bent down to

her eye level "What happened?" all she could think was "I didn't mean to kill him. He wouldn't stop; he just kept hurting us I had to stop him. He

stabbed Wesley and then….." she was hysterical. "It's alright it was not your fault. Don't fret over that, I was however talking about your brother.

Lupin tried to heal him but it was too late." "No. No! He is fine you just have to shake him, he is a deep sleeper." Hermione stumbled up and felt for

her brother and began to rock his body. "He'll wake up. He's not dead! He can't be dead!" Hermione's attempts to wake Wesley were pointless.

She soon felt how cold he was and began to cry again. Finally someone spoke "Come one deary, lets' get you cleaned up." Hermione didn't move.

The person gently put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and tried to steer her away from her brother. But when Hermione realized who the voice

was from (Mrs.Weasley) she froze. Hermione remembered where she apparated and spoke "I'm sorry" then illegally apparated away. She

appeared in St. Mungo's Emergency room.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later she woke in a hospital room and she was mended to the best of their ability. After sitting up for a few minutes Dumbledore entered the

room. "My dear, you shouldn't be moving." Hermione didn't say anything; she just kept her eyes shut. "I've taken the liberty of taking care of

everything for you. You don't need to worry about a thing." He paused for a minute trying to choose his words wisely. "Your brother was put to

rest and your hospital bill has been taken care of." Hermione still didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell anyone what was going on? We might

have been able to help you." Hermione tried to get out of bed. All she wanted to do was run. "Please don't move. You're going to hurt yourself.

You have no reason to be afraid" His words didn't affect her Hermione kept trying to move. Finally she succeeded in getting her legs over the edge

of the bed. Hermione opened her eyes and only saw darkness. She began to panic "Why can't I see?" "We don't know just yet" Hermione didn't

know the voice but guessed that it what from a healer. "We've mended what we could and you've been given blood replenishers but you really

shouldn't be moving. Hermione was starting to feel light headed so she moved her legs back on the bed and under the covers. "When will you

know how to get my sight back?" This time Dumbledore answered "You were burned pretty badly and we think that your body is trying to heal

itself. So just give it some time." This didn't give Hermione any comfort but she accepted it anyway. "With all this tragedy though has come

something wonderful." Hermione wanted to jump out of the bed and slap him. "What the hell are you babbling about; nothing good has ever

come…" "My dear please do not interrupt me when I am speaking." Dumbledore spoke firmly. "Now as I was trying to say before. There are two

people who have been waiting for sometime now to meet you. Shall I go get them?" "Why?" her words dripped with sarcasm. "Ohh… right I must

explain first. Well went I first began to teach you wandless magic, curiosity caught me by the robes and I started to look for your biological parents.

I was going to introduce you all before winter break but that plan went down the tubes when you left a month early. So if it is alright with you I will

go get them? But if this is all too much I can have them come back later." Hermione was shocked but curious to meet the people that gave her up so

many years before. "Do whatever you want but if you show them in let it be only them no one else." Dumbledore quickly walked to the door and

let two people enter the room. Hermione could hear their footsteps. She heard from a woman's voice "How are you feeling?" "As well as to be

expected I guess." "That's good to hear. My name is Portia and this is my husband Siam." "Hello…. I'm not sure on what to say" "I know we feel

the same way. We feel awful about what happened." "We never wanted to give you up but your life was in danger. So we thought that giving you

away would save you. And then this happens." Hermione didn't say anything. "We tried to find you after the Dark Lord disappeared but they said

that we had lost our rights to you and that we weren't supposed to look for you." "That didn't stop us though and when Dumbledore was looking

into your adoption stuff we approached him to ask for his help in finding our daughter." "Why did you give me up in the first place?" "It's hard to

explain. We didn't know I was pregnant with twins at the time until after I gave birth. Once the Dark Lord found out he wanted to brand you and

we couldn't allow our new born daughter to be in a death eater's circle. When we refused he tried to kill you and thought that he did but it was all

just a hoax. Instead we gave you to an orphanage." "But now that we have found you all is well" Her mother sounded so cheerful. "All is not

well!!!" Hermione burst out. "For Christ sake I'm BLIND!! How can you…. UGh!" Hermione just wanted to hit something. However because of

her lack of sight she just sat there with her hands in her hair. Portia and Siam looked at each other and then back at their overwhelmed daughter. "It

is alright honey. We'll take you home where you will be safe and we'll fix everything, you don't have to worry anymore. The doctors said your sight

should come back with time and until then you'll stay with us and no one is ever going to hurt you again." Hermione muttered to herself "I'd like to

believe that." Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and drifted off to sleep. When she woke she could hear her parents and Dumbledore talking

"You must understand, she might not be able to accept you at first. Especially your son, she is a true Gryffindor at heart. Not to mention he and his

friends have been brutally mean to her." "We don't expect that at all. We are just glad she isn't dead!!" "Now the healers said she can leave in the

morning but that she will be very sore. They also said for her to take it easy and in no way should she be stressed. Also your son and his friend have

been given the week off to come help accommodate Hermione to her new surroundings." "Thank you so much Dumbledore you don't know what

this means to us, to have our daughter back. We are so grateful" "Ohh.. just a little tidbit of information. Your daughter loves books and seeing as

how she can't see maybe you should hold off on showing her your library." Hermione could hear them coming closer to her bed so she closed her

eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Siam should we take of the glamour charm?" "Do you think she would mind?" They decided that it was for the

best so they waved their wands over Hermione's figure and Hermione felt a tingling sensation all over her body. This relaxed her and she fell to

sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I just wrote chapters 4 and 5 and I sent copies to my wonderful betas but i couldn't wait to post so i'll fix it all later!! Hope you like!!

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up and there was a lot of noise all around her. It was all too much for her to handle, she couldn't think. She held

up her hands and screamed "SILENCIO" Everything went silent until a nurse walked into the room "What in the world! How did it become so quiet

in here?" The other people pointed to Hermione "Oh.. My bad….sorry but it was just too much" she answered innocently. The nurse walked

around muttering the counter curse "Well my dear you must be very powerful. Not may wizards can do wandless magic" a man said. Hermione

looked around blankly "Who are you" she was trying to figure out how close the person was incase she needed to run. "Ohh do you not remember

me from last night? I am Siam. My wife Portia is right here also." He said while holding onto his wife's arm. "We also brought our son Blaise, your

twin brother and his friend Draco Malfoy." "What" Hermione said as she threw her hands over her head "Get away from me" She stumbled out of

bed and was feeling around the room for an exit. "Are you crazy? Have you brought them to finish me off? It wasn't bad enough to be tortured…

geezus Christ." Portia walked toward her frantic daughter "Sweetie what is wrong? No one is here to hurt you" Her mother's words didn't bring her

any comfort at that point all she wanted to do was run. Before she could go any farther two strong hands grabbed her "Christ Ganger. We won't

hurt you, if that is what you're worried about!" "Don't touch me FERRET" But he didn't let go till she was back near her bed. Siam chuckled at the

name she called Draco. "Now I know you all didn't get along before but that is going to change because Dumbledore put you in Slytherin for us so

your brother and Draco can help when you go back to school after break." "Who said I was going back? I have no reason to go back." "Yes you

do, you have to finish your studies and you still have a whole year left." "Whatever" "Look Sweetheart we know it's been hard for you but that

awful man is gone and things will be better now. I promise" "Come on sweets I've got some clothes here for you to put on and then we can go

home, okay?" "It's all going to be okay!" Her father said in a reassuring voice. He then leaned in and kissed her on the head. Siam then left with the

two boys following behind him. "Now that they're gone you can get dressed. Would you like some help?" Hermione let out a deep breath and then

answered "sure" Hermione started to undress and her mother gave her a pair of jeans and showed her which way they went. As Hermione pulled on

the jeans Portia could see all the scars Hermione had she couldn't help but stare. Hermione waited for her mother to hand her a shirt and finally she

spoke "HEY! It's freezing in here if ya didn't already know and a shirt might keep me warmer." Portia snapped out of her reverie and handed her

daughter the shirt in her hand. "Oh sorry sweetie here ya go." She then brought Hermione some socks and boots. As Hermione pulled them on she

could feel that they were dragon hide. (VERY NICE) When they were done Portia guided Hermione out of the room and they all walked down the

hall. Every time Hermione took a step a sharp pain shot thru her abdomen but she kept the pain to herself, she didn't want anyone to know how she

felt. When everyone stopped Hermione assumed that they had reached a fireplace since her mother had told her that they would be flooing home.

"Hermione, why don't you floo with Draco here? Your brother and father decided to apparate home and I really don't want to get all sooty." "Fine

whatever." With that said Portia apparated home with a pop. Hermione let out a sigh. She felt so alone, she wanted to cry. Draco leaned into her

ear "I haven't forgotten you come on. I hate hospitals they creep me out and the people here are always so damn nosy." Draco guided her into the

fireplace. "Is it alright if I put my hand around your waist?" Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded slowly. She then felt his arm

snake around her waist and he held her firmly the yelled. "Zabini Mansion" Hermione felt a strong pull and she felt as if all of her cuts had just been

ripped back open. When her feet touched down again her knees buckled and she thought she was going to fall but Draco held tight and made sure

she didn't. Hermione went limp in his arms and let out a whimper of pain. Draco heard this and picked her up bridal style. He then carried her to her

bed and whispered "Listen I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get your mom." Hermione rolled over "I'll be okay I just won't be flooing anywhere

anytime soon." "Still I mean… you shouldn't have to be in anymore pain." "No.. I can handle it and the pain reminds me that I'm not dead." Draco

was surprised by her answer and understood. "Oh alright but you should rest." Hermione didn't object she just moved her to be more on a pillow.

Draco looked at Hermione for a minute before he removed her boots carefully and laid a blanket over her. He then walked over to the door and

pulled it open. Before he exited he heard Hermione say "Thank You" Draco didn't answer back but Hermione knew that he had heard her. Draco

walked downstairs and into the Zabini living room where Blaise, Portia and Siam were. They all gave him a puzzled look when he entered the room

alone. "Where is Hermione?" "She is in her room." "Is everything alright? You two didn't fight did you?" questioned Siam. "I think it was a little

early for her to floo but can't change that now. She is resting right now though."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys sorry it has taken me so long! I write my stories during class in a notebook then I have to transfer it to the computer and I tend to change a lot of stuff. Not to mention I am changing my style so it is more clear for everyone to understand. B/C not many ppl can understand my crazy fanfic ways tehe tehe! PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Portia felt terrible every time she thought about her daughter's life. Portia decided to go sit in her parlor. There she played a soft tune on her grand

piano. Blaise and Draco went to Blaise's room and Siam went to his office. Thirty minutes later Hermione woke and she was feeling better. After

sitting in silence for a few minutes she decided to search for someone. She got out of bed and felt around for a door. After feeling around the long

walls for a few seconds she felt a door and grasped the handle. She turned the knob and walked thru it. When Hermione's outstretched hands

collided with clothing she figured that she was in her closet. So she returned to her room and kept searching. The second door she found to be her

bathroom and finally she found a third door which led into a hallway. 'SCORE' she thought. Hermione had no clue where to go but she wasn't

going to act like a damsel in distress so she just started walking down the hall while staying really close to the wall. She kept one hand on the wall as

she walked but on accident she tipped a painting and an old voice screamed "Silly Girl, What do you think you are doing? You almost knocked my

painting off of the wall!" To Hermione the man sounded like an old grouchy coot. "I'm blind old fool and I have no clue where I am going!" she

snapped at him. "Oh, sorry" he apologized. Even though he didn't sound sorry but Hermione didn't care. "Who or what are you looking for?" he

asked. "I don't know I guess my mom. Do you know where she is?" said Hermione. "Yes, she is in her sunroom. If you keep following the same

direction you were going you should be able to hear her. She is playing the piano" he told her. "Thank you! Sorry about almost knocking you off the

wall" Hermione apologized. Hermione then shuffled down hallway for a few minutes until she heard a soft melody. She put her ear to the wall but the

music wasn't coming from that side. She crossed the hall and put her ear to the wall and it was filled with music so she knew she was close. She

then searched for the door to the room. When her hands found a door handle she opened the door and went into the music filled room. Hermione

guessed that her mother wasn't facing her because she hadn't stopped playing or even acknowledged her presence. Hermione began to walk

forward and she knocked into something and before she could regain her balance she fell with a loud 'thud.' Portia spun around to see her daughter

picking herself off of the ground. "Ohh.. my dear you gave me quite a fright" said Portia. Hermione wiped off her knees and said "I'm sorry. I didn't

mean to." "Oh don't be silly, there is no need to be sorry. Here sit here" she guided Hermione to a chair. "Would you like some tea?" Portia asked

her daughter. "Sure" she answered. Hermione listened to her mother call a house elf and request tea. Then she heard her take a seat next to her.

"What you were playing before sounded really nice" Hermione asked her mother. "Thank you. Your father bought me that piano for my birthday. It

was a lost family heir loom" said Portia. "What does it look like?" Hermione asked, she was curious know more about her mother. Portia and

Hermione talked for over an hour sipping their tea. Hermione only spilled her tea twice but it was immediately cleaned and she was given a new cup.

Hermione was beginning to like her mother a great deal. She found that they were very similar. They both enjoyed music, they both loved to read,

and they were animal lovers. She also found that she had inherited her father's stubbornness and will to succeed. She also learned about all her traits

and quirks that she could never explain before. "You have your father's eyes and so does your brother but the strange thing is that you have my

hair" said Portia. Hermione set her cup on the coffee table "What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned. "Your father and I took off your

concealment charm when we first met you" said Portia. Hermione remembered the night before. "Ohh…well, the downside to being blind is that you

can't see your reflection." Hermione chuckled. "I'm so sorry dear. It's just for the most part you seem so normal" said Portia. "Thanks I think.

Soo.. Will you tell me how I look now?" Hermione asked her mother. "Of course" Portia looked her daughter up and down trying to think of

specifics to tell her. "You have my black hair and your father's violet eyes. Your bosom is about a C cup (HAHA) and you are about 5'7 to 5'8.

You also have a slight tan to your skin" she told her. "Hey I don't sound half bad!" Hermione joked. Just then they heard shouting and stomping. It

was growing louder. Hermione thought it was Paul and began to panic. As the door burst open to reveal her brother and Draco Hermione let out a

scream and dropped to the floor. She threw her hands over head and curled up on the floor. She then began mumbling "I'm sorry…. Please don't

hurt me!!" Portia turned to the boys and shouted "For gods sake you idiots. You've scared her to death! And everything was going so well!" Blaise

tried to reason with his mom "I'm sorry mom we got scared when she wasn't in her room. SO Drake and I searched everywhere." Portia didn't

want to hear it she just looked at Blaise firmly and demanded "We heard NoW LEAVe shoo shoo." Once the boys were out of the room Portia

raced over to her terrified daughter. "There, there it's alright baby" she whispered. "It was only your brother and Draco. They thought something

bad had happened to you." She held her trembling daughter in her arms and began to rock her. Hermione soon relaxed and stopped crying. "Now

really what was the matter?" she asked calmly. "I thought it was Paul" she answered meekly. "Oh sweetheart Paul is gone. You will never see him

again. I promise" Portia told her. They moved to the couch and Hermione laid down. Portia rubbed her daughter's back until she fell asleep. When

she thought that Hermione was in a deep enough sleep she set off to find her son. She found Blaise and Draco at the quidditch pitch. When Blaise

saw his mother approaching he quickly descended and motioned for Draco to do the same. His mother looked perturbed. "Look Mom before you

yell we didn't mean" Blaise began but Portia held up a hand to silence him. Portia inhaled "I understand but you need to understand that your sister

has been treated horribly by men her entire life. So you two stomping around acting like wild apes doesn't help. Her sight is gone so her other senses

have gone into over drive. The poor girl thought it was that awful man, Paul coming to get his revenge on her. So do you both really get it now?"

Both boys nodded "Okay dinner will be at 6:30. I'm going back to Hermione now." When she entered the room Hermione was curled up on the

couch mumbling in her sleep "Nooo…. Please, Stop it… I'm sorry" Portia walked over to Hermione and gently began to wake her. "Hermione it is

alright, come on wake up." After a few seconds Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Portia with tear filled eyes "Mom?" "It's alright

dear, I'm right here. How about we go up to your room and get you ready for dinner" said Portia. "Alright" Hermione answered meekly. Portia

took Hermione up to her room and called for the house elf "Daisy" Hermione heard a faint pop and then a squeaky voice "Mistress… How may

Daisy help?" squeaked the elf. "Daisy, Hermione here is going to get ready and I would like you to be here for what ever she needs. Please prepare

her a bath." Portia told Daisy. "It would be my pleasure" it answered then bowed. Portia turned to Hermione and spoke "Now Hermione if you

ever need anything and you don't want to ask me, your father, or your brother, Daisy is your house elf and she will be happy to assist you in any

way. Now seeing how it isn't very late I'm going to go take a nap and run a few errands. Is it alright if I leave you with Daisy?" Hermione was kind

of disappointed but she knew that her mother couldn't be with her all the time. She smiled and said "Of course" Portia walked up to Hermione and

kissed her forehead and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat on the bed and waited for Daisy to finish getting her bath ready. After a minute or two Hermione heard a small pop "Daisy is that

you?" she asked. "Oh yes Miss. I just came to tell you that your bath is ready" said Daisy. Hermione stood and said "Thank you" Hermione then

heard Daisy leave. "Oh WAIT Daisy, please Come BACK!" Hermione heard the pop again "Does Miss need anything else?" the elf asked. "Ugh

will you please show me where the bathroom is?" Hermione asked. "Oh no Daisy forgot how could I BAD DAISY BAD bad bad…" the house elf

shouted. Hermione then heard an object collide with something "Daisy don't STOP! I beg you it was a simple mistake. I order you to stop punishing

your self!" Hermione commanded. Daisy stopped hitting herself and looked at Hermione "You are an odd one Miss. No one has ever told Daisy

not to punish herself" Daisy told her. "My I please have my bath now?" Hermione asked. She was tired and too sore to explain herself to Daisy.

Daisy quickly grabbed Hermione's outstretched hand and guided her to the bathroom. "Here you are Miss" she said. Daisy then placed Hermione's

hand on the side of the tub. "Daisy will leave now so can take your bath and when you are done just call for Daisy. I will bring your towel and

clothing." After Daisy apparated away Hermione slowly pealed off her clothing and then entered the warm water. It stung a little but Hermione's

body quickly adjusted and relaxed.

Portia's POV

After she left she quickly turned to a portrait of a woman "Margaret, Did you see my daughter earlier?" Portia questioned. "Yes she is a beauty! But

she is a Zabini so it is expected" the portrait spoke with a certain air of pretentiousness. "Yes well if you didn't catch earlier she is blind for the time

being and I would like it if you or any of the other paintings would help her get from place to place" said Portia. "It would be my pleasure. I will also

spread the word around" said the person. "Thank You" Portia thanked them then left to find her husband Siam. She found him in his study. She

began "Siam, I must speak with you." "Before you say anything I've already spoken with the boys" he said. "So did I but I didn't come here to talk

to you about that. I really feel that Hermione needs to talk to someone" said Portia. "You mean a Shrink? Zabini's do not associate with those

idiots!" Siam said pompously. Portia shouted "SIAM! Listen to me and come down from your high horse for five seconds! Our daughter is not

okay, she is scared out of her mind and she has been hurt time and time again. She needs to work out her problems and we certainly can't help her

through this without some outside help." "I'll think about it" said Siam. Portia raised her voice "Siam". "I said I'll think about it" he said. "She

doesn't have the luxury of time and she is going to go off the edge if she doesn't get help!" Portia was almost in tears now. Siam caved and said

"Okay…. I'll look into it tonight" Portia let out a sigh of relief "Thank you" "Why are you so emotional about this?" Siam asked. "Because today

she fell asleep in my arms crying and then after talking to the boys I came back she was talking in her sleep. She was crying and saying these horrible

things. It just upsets me to see her hurting." Portia told him. "I know, Portia it hurts me too" he whispered. "Come on lets go downstairs for dinner"

Siam said then he leaned down and kissed Portia lovingly then set the book in his hand on his desk. They walked sown to the dining room and took

their seats at the ends of the table. A few minutes later Blaise, Draco and Hermione entered. Blaise guided Hermione to her seat and then took his

own next to his best friend. "So boys, I trust your day has been entertaining?" Portia questioned as everyone ate. "Yes mother it was fine" Blaise

answered. "And yours Draco?" Portia asked. "It was nice Mrs. Zabini" Draco answered after he swallowed the food in his mouth. Hermione tried

her best to eat her food without dropping anything. As the meal progressed so did her eating skills. Most of the meal was eaten in silence. Finally

Siam pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Blaise. "Blaise this was sent to me by mistake. You should really tell Pansy to procure a new

owl." "God what does it say Blaise?" Draco leaned in and whispered to Blaise. The boys snickered. "Blaise read it later that is rude!" Portia

scolded the boys and the boys groaned. Blaise pocketed the letter and Siam looked to Blaise. "I spoke with Dumbledore and you two go back to

school in two weeks." Hermione set her fork down and asked "Father did you just say Two?" "Excuse me?" said Siam. "You said 'you two' there

are three people at this table who attend Hogwarts" said Hermione. Siam took a deep breath "Sweetheart it isn't final yet but we are considering

putting you somewhere else." "But you said at the hospital that I was going back to Hogwarts." Hermione inquired. "I know what I said but recent

events have made me reconsider my choice" Siam told her. "Why is it even your choice? Why am I not allow to choose where I go to school?

Haven't I had to deal with enough change?" Hermione questioned. "Why don't we talk about this later?" Portia suggested. "Yes, your mother is

right. This is not a proper dinner discussion" Siam added. "Fine" Hermione stated then just sat there. Blaise and Draco were shocked by her

attitude. After a minute Hermione stood and excused herself from the table then felt around for the door handle. She then opened the door, walked

through it and then slammed it behind her. Siam moved to stand but was stopped by Portia. "Leave her Siam. Give her sometime she will

understand." Siam looked at his wife "Very well but she needs to know that at some point she will have to listen." He stood and stated "I'm going to

my study" then left. Blaise looked to his mother and asked "Why won't he let her go back to Hogwarts with us?" She told him "It is tradition in his

family for Zabini girls to go to this specific school." "But…" Blaise tried but Portia stopped him. "No buts she will have to accept being a Zabini and

there she will learn about her heritage. Just as the two of you have." Both boys understood completely because every summer they studied on their

family history and powers. Blaise put his napkin on his plate and reclined back in his seat and said "Dinner was nice Mother. I think I'm gonna go."

He stood and asked "Draco you coming?" "Ya, why not" Draco answered then stood and followed his friend out of the room. They went to the

east wing to the Library. There they sat by the fire and read. Around eleven p.m. Blaise went to bed. He was in a good part of his book. Around

one a.m. Hermione wandered in and ran her hand along the spines of the books. She lent in and inhaled the smell of the books she then exhaled very

loud. This caught Draco's attention and he screamed "Geez girl you scared the shit out of me. I thought I was all alone." "Sorry. I was looking for

Blaise. I was hoping he knew more about what was going on" said Hermione. "Oh… well he went to bed a long time ago" he told her. Hermione

turned to leave but stopped at the door. Draco realized she was still in the room and said "That is the door you came in if that was what you were

wondering." "I don't know. I just….never mind" she said. Hermione turned the knob and opened the door. Draco shut his book and stopped her

"Hold on. I'll tell you what I know." Hermione shut the door and began to walk towards Draco. There was nothing she could feel for so Draco got

up and took her outstretched hand. He said "Here" then he led her over to a chair across from his. "Thanks" she sat down and Draco sat back

down in his seat and looked into her expressionless eyes. He started "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I'm going to tell you anyway. I think that

the wait will kill you. First the reason you need to go to a different school is because you are probably going to have a Veela mate. And at that

school you will learn everything about becoming a Veela." She asked "Do you know anything about this school?" "No. Except that it is an all girls

school" he said. 'Oh great' Hermione thought. They listen to the fire crackle for a minute and Draco stared at Hermione. "Do you still object to

leaving?" he asked her. "Not as much" she told him. "Really?" he questioned. "Yeah, I mean I was scared. Wouldn't you be if you had been

through as much as I have? Plus not being able to see makes simple tasks scary and difficult" she told him. He said "I understand completely. But if I

were you I wouldn't resist your father on such large issues though. He can be a very stubborn and scary man." "Ha. I really don't care about his

opinion right now." Hermione's voice was full of certainty. "I guess you also share his stubbornness." Draco laughed Hermione just smirked. "What

were you doing when I came in?" she asked him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Sorry I changed the whole Veela thing so Chapter 7 is a tad different. But I will be posting more soon!!**

**OH BTW I don't any of this SHIT except my plot! K's I love J.K. and I am only borrowing her characters!!**

"Reading" he answered. "At this hour?" she asked. "You aren't the only person who enjoys books" he retorted. "No need to be snappy it is just

that you have always made fun of me for reading" said Hermione. Draco looked at her with incredulity "NO I made fun of you for being a teacher's

pet and a mudblood. You do realize that you beat me in every subject except for potions and you are a year younger than me to top it off." "Well

the truth is I was just trying to satisfy Paul. I got a nasty beating when you surpassed me in potions." Draco's face blanched "I'm sorry" Hermione

looked at him with perplexity "For what? Being smart" she asked. "No I cheated to get that grade. Snape bumped my grade up a few points so I

could surpass you." "Oh well nothing we can do to change that now. So what were you reading?" Hermione asked. "I'd rather not say" "Why is it

porn?" "God…no… truth be told it is a muggle book." "Really" Hermione was surprised. "Yes now don't get on a high horse." Hermione laughed

"Okay okay. What's the title?" _"Pride and Prejudice_." "That is a good book. I've read it many times myself" Hermione said. She and Draco

yawned at the same time and Draco laughed "It seems we both are exhausted. Come on I'll walk you back to your room." Draco stood and offered

Hermione a hand. She just stood so Draco took and placed her hand on his forearm. They walked the halls of the great mansion in silence but

Hermione was glad that he didn't want to talk. She was just content with being near someone. When they arrived at Hermione's door Draco placed

her hand on the door handle. "Goodnight Hermione" "Goodnight Draco and thank you for telling me and not treating me like an invalid." Draco

smirked "I'll see you in the morning." Hermione went into her room and closed the door. The next morning Hermione was downstairs for breakfast

around 7:45am. She had not slept well the night before. When she entered the dining room her mother greeted her with joy. "Oh deary you are up

really early. I'm afraid the boys are still asleep and they won't be up for a while. But here sit" Portia guided Hermione to a seat. "Your father and I

have a few things to discuss with you" her mother started. "Just hear us out Hermione before you shut down. Please Just Listen" said Siam.

Hermione nodded her head to show that she was listening. Portia then looked to Siam to begin. "Hermione there is something that you should

know." He started "Because our blood so pure we are more powerful and more coveted than others and so we are often what Veelas search for in

a mate. That is why you are going to a different school. So you know what to do when your mate finds you." Then Siam told Hermione about how

Blaise had already found his mate and how the school that she was to attend would help her on her path in life. Once her father had finished

explaining the situation he asked "Do you understand now?" Hermione took a deep breath then said "I do." Portia beamed "Oh wonderful. I'm so

glad but we also wanted to talk to you about something else. We think that it would benefit you tremendously if you speak to someone. After all you

have been through a lot. You have an appointment around 10am today. Her office is in Diagon Ally. I will take you after you have had some

breakfast." Hermione felt like she didn't really have a say in the matter so she just nodded her head. Portia and Hermione took a portkey to Diagon

Ally then walked to the office. When they entered the office Portia was greeted by a woman with brown hair. She was 5'7 and was wearing a grey

suit. She was also wearing thick black stylish glasses. "Mrs. Zabini I presume?" Portia nodded "And this is my daughter Viviana Zabini but she

prefers Viv or Ana" Portia said to the woman. "Oh okay well I am Stacy Steinback." She then looked at Ana and asked "Is it alright if I call you

Ana?" Ana nodded "Well before we go in to talk I wanted to ask if you wanted anyone else present?" She asked Ana. Ana thought for a second

and didn't know what to say but before she could answer her mother patted her on the back. "Sweetheart it is perfectly okay if you don't want

anyone else in there." "I think I would like to do it alone" Ana said. Stacy clapped her hands together and said "Now that that is settled Mrs. Zabini

we will see you in about 3 hours." Portia nodded to Stacy then turned to Ana "Okay I'm going to start on your school shopping Ana. I'll be back in

exactly 3hours." She then kissed Ana's forehead and walked out of the office. Ana reached up and touched the place that her mother had just

kissed. "Why don't we go in my office where we can have some privacy?" Stacy suggested. Stacy then put Ana's hand in her own and guided Ana

into her office. Once the doors were shut Stacy looked to Ana "Now Ana I want you to know whatever you say in here is only between us okay. I

am only here for you to express yourself and help you work through everything that has happened to you." "Ms. Steinback, right?" Ana asked

"Stacy, please" she corrected. "Well truth be told I really didn't agree to this and I just figured everything out like 10minutes ago so I am really

overwhelmed right now so I can't even begin to…" "Ana why don't you sit and just take a deep breath for me" Stacy suggested. Ana reluctantly sat

and inhaled deeply then let it out. "There now why don't we start off with something simple like how are you dealing with being blind? Are people

treating you any different?" Stacy questioned. Ana thought for a second before answering then said "Everyone is treating me like an invalid, like I

can't even brush my hair. I am just doing things slower now that's all. And I can't stand my heightened senses. My brother wears this god awful

aftershave and I can smell him even after he has left the room. Not to mention little sounds sound like a train wreck." "How are you adjusting to it

all?" Stacy questioned. "Fine I guess. I'm getting better at walking around the house" Ana answered. "That is good to hear. Most people who have

been through what you have would be bed ridden. You are a strong young woman. Your mother said that your loss of sight is not permanent

though." "That is what everyone is hoping" said Ana. "Do you not want your sight back?" Stacy asked. "It would be nice but I feel like the black

sheep all the time and I don't know it I guess will keep it that way." "Ana those feelings don't seem to be connected with your loss of sight. I think

there is something else behind it." Stacy commented. For a while they talked about Ana's school and how Ana excelled and such. Then Stacy asked

"Your file said that you have had 5 different foster families and all of them you were removed. Will you tell me what happened?" "I don't know what

you mean" Ana hoped that it would show that she didn't want to talk about that but Stacy frowned then asked. "Ana what happened? What did

they do? Did they hurt you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Stacy frowned then asked. "Ana what happened? What did they do? Did they hurt you?"**

Tears began to fill Ana's eyes. Stacy said "Ana whatever happened you were a child. You did nothing wrong. IT WAS NOT your fault." Ana

choked "Somehow I always them mad. Every time I thought it would be different but it never was. It always became worse." Ana started to cry and

Stacy tried to comfort her with words. "Ana it's alright just let it out. You did nothing wrong. Those people will be punished for what they did to

you. But you have a family now and they love you and will protect you no matter what. The Zabini's just want what is best for you. They love you

dearly." "I know that just makes it harder" Ana answered. "What do you mean?" "I just don't think that I fit in. I can't seem to believe it is all real.

And…. It feels like any second it is going to be taken away from me. Like any second Paul is going to burst through the door and yank me up by

my hair and…." Ana admitted. "Ana listen to me Paul is gone. He is never gonna hurt you again. Once you accept his death. You can begin the

healing process." "I can't… I'm too scared" Ana cried. "You are strong Ana listen to me" Stacy leaned forward and held Ana's hands. "You made

it through the bad. You fought, don't give up now you are so close. We're gonna try something. Imagine that Paul is in the room with us right now.

Don't be afraid I am going to be with you the entire time. I want you to picture him. His demeanor, smell, everything Ana" Ana closed her eyes and

took a deep breath. After a minute Stacy asked "Can you see him?" Ana nodded "Now I want you to tell him everything that you didn't have the

chance to say before." "I…." Ana stuttered. "Ana you can do it just talk to him like his is right here" Stacy coached. "I… I hate you." "Come on

really mean what you are going to say." Ana closed her eyes again "I HATE YOU!" she screamed it this time. "What else do you want to say to

him? What did he do to you?" Stacy asked. "I thought you were going to be different. You seemed so nice. You sick Son of a Bitch! How could

you hurt so? Why did you hit us? WHY? What did I do to deserve it? I tried everything to please you I tried to stay out of your way; it never

worked you always found some reason to punish me! You always had to justify it. I am NOT a SLUT, I am NOT LAZY. You are the sick one.

Wesley was so innocent, Why couldn't you just leave him alone? He tried his hardest; it wasn't his fault that his hands were small and dropped

things easily. How could you kill him? He did deserve it! He could have had a wonderful life but you took that away BECAUSE you a SICK

BASTARD who gets off on hurting helpless kids" Ana cried. "That's it Ana let it out. How did he make you feel? TELL HIM!" "BECAUSE OF

YOU I can't look anyone in eyes anymore, even before I went blind. YOU took that away from me! YOU took away my INNOCENCE. Every

Holiday I wanted to kill myself. I hate myself for putting up with you for so long! NOTHING I do will ever change the fact that you killed me that

day with Wesley. Wesley was my life, he was the ONLY person that meant anything to me and you took him away from me. I HATE YOU!!! I

HATE YOU!!" Ana screamed as she pounded her fists on the carpet. After a few minutes she calmed down Stacy asked "Feeling a little bit

better?" "I think so" Ana sniffled. Stacy reached across the table and picked up a box of tissues and handed them to Ana then said "Time is almost

up but once a week we are going to meet. You will just floo here every Saturday morning and we will continue our talks okay. You have really

opened up and I am thankful that you trust me enough. Listen if you ever have a problem floo or owl me anytime of the day. I'm here for you."

"Okay. Thank you for listening. I know I must sound insane." "You would be insane if you kept building up those feelings up all the time" Stacy

commented. Then they heard the clock chime. "Your mother is probably waiting. Oh wait let me clean you up." Stacy pulled out her wand and

waved it around Ana and her disheveled appearance went back to normal. "Thanks" "No problem, come on." Stacy said as she opened the door

and led Ana back into the waiting room where Portia was waiting. Portia eagerly stood up and walked over to them. "Mrs. Zabini may I have a

word?" Stacy led Portia to a corner to speak. "She is a brave and smart girl. Just give her her space, some independence, and time. I've already

told her when we will speak again. "Thank you so much. I've already paid your receptionist." "Okay I hope this helps Ana." Portia nodded in

agreement then walked back over to her daughter and then they left. When they arrived back at the Zabini mansion Portia said "Ana I've had Daisy

put all your new clothes in your room. Lunch should be ready in a bit. I'll send Daisy to get when it's ready." "Okay" Ana began to feel around the

room and she figured out that they were in her mother's parlor. "Ana I wanted to know that the boys don't need to know about Stacy if you don't

want them to." "Okay I'd prefer it if they didn't know please" Ana stated. Portia nodded her head in agreement "Alright I will inform your father. I

do hope that she was able to help you in some way." "I guess. Mom I'm tired I think that I'm going to go take a nap before lunch." Portia's heart

dropped. She had hoped that her daughter would have confided in her. Ana left the parlor and made her way to her own room. There she sat in a

window seat. She really wasn't tired but she had just used that as an excuse. Ana sat there for about thirty minutes till she heard Daisy come in

"Missus lunch be ready." "Okay Daisy I'm going" Ana answered. A few minutes later Ana appeared in the dining room. She then felt a presence

behind her and she quickly turned but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder then heard a strong voice "Hey sis, Where you going?" Ana

quickly relaxed "Diagon Ally with Mother" she answered. "Oh really, did you buy me anything?" Blaise joked. Ana smiled then said "Sorry"

"Aww..." he joked as they sat down at the table. Portia looked at the table then turned to her son and asked "Blaise where is Draco?" He looked

up "Wha… oh he went home for a bit. He just needed some clothes and a few things." "Oh" Portia said then went back to her meal. "So Mom

what did you do in Diagon Ally today?" "Some shopping, your sister needed new robes and such for her new school." Lunch was pretty much

uneventful for the rest of the meal. After lunch Draco returned with a duffle bag. He walked up behind Blaise and was going to scare him when Ana

spoke "Did you get everything you wanted Draco?" Blaise quickly turned around and saw his best friend "Draco, you weren't going to scare me

were you?" Blaise asked slyly. "Nah, besides Ana ruined the surprise" he chuckled. "Hey, next time don't wear so much cologne and then I won't

be able to spoil the surprise next time." Draco defended himself "I don't wear that much. Blaise is worse anyway." "I know. But whatever, I'm not

going to explain it to you" Ana huffed then left. "Dude what's up her butt?" Draco asked. "Hhmmm…. Beats me. Maybe she needs time to get use

to us. I mean we used to be enemies" Blaise suggested. "That was when she was a know-it-all muggleborn." "Whatever. Want to play some

exploding snap?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders "Ya sure. Let me go put my stuff in my room." "Okay I'll set it up while you're gone."

Draco walked down the long halls toward his room. On his way there he passed Ana and she was facing a portrait. "Talking to yourself?" Draco

teased. "Yes you are" Ana snapped. "Oh… touchy. Need help going anywhere?" Draco asked. "No I'm fine thanks." Ana turned and walked back

the way he came. Later that night the boys got bored with little games and decided to play some cards. They also got out cigars and firewhiskey.

After two hours of smoking, drinking and playing poker they passed out on the couches in the library. Around 4am they woke. Blaise's head was

pounding but Draco's wasn't as bad but they both didn't know why they had woken up. Blaise took a deep breath and was going to lie back down

again until he heard a slight noise. He looked at Draco and whispered "Did you hear that?" Draco turned to his shit faced best friend "What?" "I

heard something" "Nah man it was probably just a house elf. Go back to sleep." Blaise stumbled up "There it is again. Oh god Ana. I'm gonna go

make sure she is okay." "Dude you are so trashed good luck getting there" Draco chuckled. Blaise stumbled to his feet the announced "You're

coming with me then come on." Blaise then pulled on Draco's arm. "Fine but if it a boggart you're dealing with it."


	10. Chapter 10

Blaise and Draco wandered down the halls towards Ana's room. When they arrived there they found it empty.

"Oh Shit Draco! Where is she??" They quickly began to become more aware of their surroundings. "Blaise

calm down she is probably just in the kitchen or something. Don't freak! Remember what happened

yesterday." Blaise called for Ana's house elf. "Daisy" the boys heard a faint pop and then a squeaky voice

"Young Master how may Daisy serve you?" "Ana where is she?" Blaise demanded. "She be in the mistress's

music room" Daisy told him. "What? Take us to her now!" Daisy bowed then began to skip down the hall.

Draco gave his friend a funny look then followed the elf. Daisy stopped in front of Blaise's mom's parlor. "She

be in there masters is there anything else Daisy can do for yous?" Blaise shook his head and started to turn the

door knob to the room but was stopped by Draco. "Daisy make us not have any scent for the next 30minutes."

Daisy snapped her fingers and then disapperated. Draco nodded to Blaise to go into the room. When Blaise

opened the door their ears were filled with a soft melody. They could see Ana sitting at the piano. She looked

very content playing. The to their surprise she began to sing.

**Christina Aguilera "I'm Ok"**

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"

Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done

To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget

All the lines you left along her neck

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And every day I'm afraid to come home

In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

And I'm OK

I'm OK

When she finally stopped playing her face was stained with tears. Both boys were at a loss of words. They had

no inkling of Ana's pain and what they had just heard was just a song a memory. Ana sat there for a few

minutes and Blaise and Draco were too scared to move. They were glued to their spots practically because the

fear of Ana finding out that they were spying on her would piss her off royally and they were already on her shit

list. Before he could stop himself Blaise let out an involuntary cough. Ana slammed the piano case down and the

boys jumped. Ana screamed "Who are you and what do you want? ANSWER ME or I will hex you into

oblivion." Ana whipped out her wand and pointed it out in front of herself. "Whoa there sis! Chill it's just us;

you woke me and Draco out of a drunken stupor." Ana lowered her wand and clutched her heart and took a

deep breath. "You scared the shit out of me you idiots!!" "Sorry you scared us too!" Blaise defended himself.

"What are you doing down here at this hour?" Draco asked. Ana answered "Couldn't sleep." "Why not?"

Blaise asked her. "Just a lot on my mind" Ana answered him. "Oh….well that is logical" Draco said. Ana

scrunched up her nose and said "God what did ya'll do tonight? You both reek of cigars and firewhiskey!"

Blaise laughed "God that nose of yours, nothing gets past you." Ana heard their stomachs growl and asked

"Hungry?" The boys chorused "YES!" Ana stood and wiped her face and they all walked to the kitchen and to

eat. "You play the piano very well" Blaise commented as they ate. Draco groaned at his friend's comment.

"Thanks" Ana didn't want to show that she was embarrassed so she got off the counter that she was sitting on

and said "Well I'm off to bed, night."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning at breakfast Blaise and Draco were feeling much better no thanks to some hang over potion.

Ana walked in on them laughing, they were messing around on Blaise's computer. ( I know purebloods with a

computer But my fanfic my rules)

"I see ya'll are feeling better" Ana commented making her presence known. "Ha ha yep" Blaise said through his

laughter. Ana asked "What's so funny?" Draco turned to her and said "Blaise just opened an email from Pansy.

She is such a SLUT!" "Excuse me" Ana asked. Blaise was holding his side now. He then told Ana "Pansy sent

Draco some pictures and she edited them to make it look like she was gorgeous and sexy. But they were

poorly done and so Draco reedited them and put her head on some really disgusting bodies. We are about to

send them to her. I really wish that I could see the look on her face when she gets them!!" Ana found a seat

then asked Draco "I thought that you liked each other." "GOD NO! I would rather chew off my arm than touch

her. We had an arranged marriage until I came into my veela. THANK GOD. The only reason it was arranged

was because they thought that it would skip my generation." "Hhmm... so what are ya'll doing today?" "Not

sure. I was thinking of going to the quidditch pitch" her brother answered her. "Fun" Ana said with no

enthusiasm. "Hey we happen to enjoy quidditch!" Her brother said defensively. "I don't mind quidditch. It's

just hard not to be able to do anything" Ana sulked. "Why can't you……….. Oh sorry I forgot." Blaise said

stupidly. "Well I wish I could forget it! Haha!" "Well you just seem so independent." "Not really but whatever.

So how can you play with just the two of you?" Ana said changing the subject. "I invited a few people over so

don't freak out if you hear a lot of noise." "UH thanks for the warning. Dad scared the shit out of me today. He

came up behind me to give me a hug but he didn't say anything and I thought I was alone. Ya'll can guess what

happened" Ana said. The boys laughed lightly. "Okay well I'll see ya'll later. Wait…. You know what I

meant." Blaise smiled and said "Whatever!" and Ana left the room. She wandered around the house and out

into the garden. Everything was frozen but hey it's Christmas. Ana then heard some snow behind her crunch.

She turned and heard the voice of her house elf. "Missus the Mistress would like a word." "Oh… Okay" Ana

said letting out the breath she was holding. "I's will take you to her" The small house elf grabbed Ana's hand

and led her into the warm mansion to a large living room where Portia was sitting.

BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!

CAUSE I LOVE THEM!!!!XDXDXD


	12. Chapter 12

"Darling I wanted to let you know that we will be hosting an annual Christmas/New Years Ball tomorrow. So there will be many people running around. I do hope that you will be careful. It is an honor to host this ball, only a very prestigious pureblood family can host it."

Ana nodded showing that she understood.

"Oh also your brother informed me that he was inviting some friends over so I hope that you all will get along."

"Okay"

"Good! Well I must be off I have lots to do before the party tomorrow." Portia said before giving her daughter a kiss on the head and apparating away.

Ana was feeling a little depressed after her mother left her so she decided to wander the halls on the fifth floor. The portraits on the fifth floor were very old and enjoyed having someone to talk to. Ana stayed up there for a couple hours, around 1pm she wandered down to the kitchens to get some food but she was quickly shoved out and into the dining room that was filled with Slytherins.

"Hey I was wondering when you would appear" Ana recognized the voice to be her brothers.

"I wasn't planning on it but it seems no one is allowed in the kitchens till after the Ball" She joked.

"Oh you're lucky that you're blind. I once made the mistake of trying to go into the kitchen at Draco's when they held the Ball and I thought that I was going to get castrated." Blaise shuddered as the memory flashed in his mind.

A boy came up to Blaise and asked "Hey who is this babe? And why have we not been introduced?"

Blaise scowled "GROSS Flint! This is my sister. Flint- Ana, Ana-Flint."

Flint held out his hand he doesn't realize that she is blind He got peeved and walked away. A few seconds later Blaise caught up with him telling him "Dude she can't see!"

"Oops Sorry!" Flint said.

"Sure" "Whatever man. When is the food getting here I'm starved?"

"Hold on let me go check" Blaise said and ran off.

"Careful" Flint joked as Blaise walked towards the kitchen doors. He then looked over and saw Ana walking near a corner with her hand out. He walked over to her and asked "Looking for something that I can help with?"

"Oh…. Flint… right?" Ana asked

"Yep"

"I was looking for a chair but it seems that I have backed myself into a corner."

"Your brother went to go get the food. Do you want to wait at the table?" He offered.

"Yah that'd be great" Ana held out her hand and Flint lightly took it and led her to the grand table to an empty seat. "Thanks" She said sitting down.

Just then Blaise entered back into the dining room shouting "FOOD!!" Everyone took a seat at the table and the food appeared.

"Hi I'm Sandra your brother's girlfriend. He has told me all about you!"

"Hi" Ana said quietly to Sandra who was on her right.

Sandra then shouted to the person on Ana's left. "Hey Jules! This is Ana, Blaise's sister."

Then she whispered in Ana's ear "Jules is on your left. She's cool."

"Really Hi, I'm Jules. I go to Vaubyessard. Its for pureblood rich girls."

"What's it like?" Ana asked

"Awful at times but it's got really cool classes and most of the girls there are really nice. Oh FOOD I'm starving, SORRY!" Jules said before digging into her plate.

"Me too. I didn't know that the house elves get so peeved about balls."

"First Ball?"

"Yep"

"Oh fun. Have you picked out your dress yet?"

"No but my mother will probably take care of that for me."

"Why can't you pick out your own ….. OW Sandra that hurt!"

"It's okay Sandra. Jules if you didn't catch before I am blind for the time being." Ana heard the Jules gasp and then say "You would have never guessed. How long ago did you lose it?"

"Not long"

"Well you're doing really well. I probably would have locked myself in my room."

"Nah… I am just trying to wait patiently the healers say that it should come back soon enough."

"That's good"

"Yep so how old are you?" Ana asked

"16 and you?" Jules answered her.

"Same"

"Ohh fun… too bad we don't go to the same school. I'd love to have someone else to hang out with since Sandra has become wrapped up in your brother! Not to mention I'm an only child."

"Well I'm not too sure where I'm going to school anymore my parents are changing it after the break is over."

"Really?" Jules asked in disbelief.

"Yep so you might get your wish" Ana joked.

After lunch Ana wanted to leave so she asked Jules to show her out safely. On their way out they were stopped by Nott. "Hey sweetness"

"Excuse me?" Jules asked.

"Where you gorgeous girls off to?"

"Away from Horn Dogs like YOU!"

"Hey I was just messin'"

"Yah too bad I already know about your messin' and soon Ana will too!" Jules yelled then grabbed Ana's arm and left. Jules walked all the way up to the fifth floor with Ana and told her all about how Nott had cheated on her and a bunch of other girls. They sat and talked for awhile then Jules left Ana to her own thoughts.

Sorry no Draco in it yet, I'm getting to it! This isn't a short fanfic! But I promise He is in the next chapter along with the ball!! WOOT WOOT!!

REVIEW  
REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

After a few minutes of gathering her thoughts Ana stood and began talking to a painting about the ball. He told her that the balls were for international purebloods to become friends and that they were always peaceful functions. After she had found out enough she went to her room and fell asleep. That night around 8pm dinner was served in the large formal dining room since most of Blaise's guests were spending the night. About half way through the meal Jules noticed Ana's absence.

She turned to Blaise and said "Hey Blaise." He was talking to Draco and didn't look up so Jules shouted "BLAIiiIIISE! HELLO! Earth to Blaise!"

Still no answer so Jules turned to Sandra "Hey Sandra can you get your lover's attention for me?"

"Sure" Sandra then yelled to Blaise "Blaise" Who immediately looked at her. "Jules wants a word" Blaise then looked at Jules.

"Where is your sister?"

Blaise looked around then said "Don't know maybe she wanted dinner in her room." Then he turned back to Draco and resumed his conversation. Jules and Sandra looked at each other then stood. Blaise felt his mate's anger and asked "Where are ya'll going?"

"To find Ana because you obviously don't give a rat's ass about her!" Sandra answered bitterly and left with Jules.

Blaise moved to get up but was stopped by Draco "Leave her man. She'll be fine"

"Ya I guess so"

Sandra and Jules knocked on Ana's door a few times and then entered to find her asleep on her bed. So they decided to follow her idea and get some rest too. The next morning Ana was woken by two figures jumping on her bed.

"Wake up sleepy head!!"

"You slept through dinner" Jules told Ana when she saw that she was awake.

"Really?"

"Yep now we have a surprise for you! Jules and I are getting you ready for tonight. So we

have a lot to do. So up up!" Sandra said.

They pushed Ana into the bathroom and then called for a house elf to bring them some breakfast. After Ana's shower they ate a quick breakfast and then took a portkey to Paris.

"Where are we?" Ana asked.

"The only place to shop, PARIS!" Jules yelled.

"Do you guys have your dresses already?"

"Of course. Today is all about you! Now your mother told us that you don't know what you look like because of a concealment charm so basically you are here to be our barbie" Sandra told her.

"First the dress then manies and pedies and last hair and makeup!" Jules said excitedly.

"Come on I promise it will be fun" Sandra reassured Ana.

They shopped for hours looking for a dress without any luck. Right before they were about to give up Jules screamed "Oh my god! C'est parfait!!!"

"What?" Sandra asked appearing from behind a rack of dresses.

Jules held up the dress that she had seen and Sandra's eyes grew wide along with her smile. She yelled "It's gorgeous!"

"Okay stop the screaming! Tell me in DETAIL!"

"No time to just go try it on!" Jules said walking with Ana into the dressing room. She then waved her wand over the dress and then over Ana and the dress appeared on Ana. It was azure blue. Floor length silk and had cut off sleeves and a scoop neck front with straps crossing in the back. (Kind of Greek looking.)

"This is the one!!"

"That's what you said about the last 50 dresses!" Ana said sarcastically!

"Sandra come in and tell her!"

Sandra entered the small room and gasped "It's perfect! Come on there is no time to argue I promise you that it is gorgeous and you will look beautiful!"

After they bought the dressed and a pair of shoes to match they grabbed a quick lunch then headed over to a beauty parlor and started on their manicures and pedicures. Once those were done they all had their hair and makeup done. Jules got a French twist, Sandra had her hair curled and then parts of it was pinned up, and Ana was cut shorter, straightened, and then pulled into a low bun and her bangs were curled slightly to mold to her face.

For makeup they all got smokey eyes to go with their dresses. When they were finally ready it was almost 7:30pm. They quickly went back to the Zabini mansion and put on their dresses and some jewelry. At 7:30 they walked to the top of the grand staircase where everyone was below waiting for the dinner to begin.

"Nervous?" Sandra asked as she held Ana's hand.

"You have no idea!"

"Just take a deep breath. Nothing bad is going to happen"

The girls were a tad late so Jules told Sandra "Go I know Blaise is waiting I'll go with Ana."

Sandra squeezed Ana's hand lightly then let it go and descended the large stairs in her red floor length dress with a plunging neckline. Blaise met her at the bottom and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "You look lovely" he whispered into her ear. "As do you." "So and I forgiven?" "For?" "Whatever I said to upset you last night about Ana." "Oh that, yes all's forgiven." He smiled and they wandered into the crowd.

Meanwhile at the top of the staircase Jules coached Ana "Okay time to go just take a deep breath and we'll just take our time."

"Okay. Hey thank you!" Ana whispered.

"For?"

"Being nice to me."

"What are friends for!" Jules said then placed Ana's right hand on the railing and her left hand on her arm and they began to descend the stairs with all eyes on them.

Blaise looked to a smiling Sandra and asked "What did you do to her?"

"What don't you think she looks pretty?"

"No...Oh I mean ya. She looks great but she… I don't think that she can handle the attention." Blaise stuttered.

"She'll be fine plus Jules and I are watching over her tonight." Sandra said patting his arm.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
